ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
One Less Miner
Later that day, a miner named Jensen got hurt during a mine job. He's lucky to be alive, but he's lost his job because of his mistake of moving a pillar underneath. The two looked as close as they can when the main four showed up in a minute. Reia: Another hit like that and his skull will split. That's what happens if you make mistakes in a mine like that. Kiva: Gosh... I'm glad he's okay. Reia: Same. He may need time to recover after that. - Reia and Kiva walked out of sight when the four boys arrived. Kiva: Who's he? Reia: That's Homer Hickam Jr. It's best to avoid him and his friends. Kiva: Okay. - As they walked away, Reia has been thinking about Kiva's training, based on Sasha's research. At the same time, Kiva has been thinking about her own future ahead. Reia: (Kiva's seemed to be patient and collected. Skipper trained her so well. But, if there's a chance that she can work for the Autobots, I have to train her. It would make sense for the timelines to connect just as that.) Kiva: (Gosh... I still can't believe I'm in the 1950s. Skipper is gonna be jealous of me. Still... I'm glad Reia came back to see me.) So, where should we go? Reia: I had an idea. Come on. - A few minutes later, Reia bought a wooden katana and showed it to Kiva. Kiva: Wow... Reia: If you are going to wield a Keyblade, you need to learn how to wield a weapon properly. - Reia handed over the wooden katana to Kiva, however... Kiva: Um... This feels weird... Reia: Holding a wooden weapon? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Don't worry. You'll get use to it. Kiva: Oh, okay. Reia: We should find a spot to rest up. Kiva: Why not a hotel? Reia: You know? That sounds like a smart move. Kiva: Sweet! Where to? Reia: How about Holiday Inn? Kiva: Good idea. Reia: Alright then. Hop on my back, so we can go. - Kiva jumped on Reia's back with a wooden katana and fly over to Holiday Inn within ten minutes. After checking in and went to a room, the two kicked back and relax. Reia might have a question or two to ask Kiva, but Kiva may have a few questions too. Reia: How's Skipper doing these days? Kiva: He's good. Lately, he's keeping an eye on Ducky. Reia: Ducky? Kiva: Yeah. Ducky's a baby duck. Reia: Oh... Alright then. Anything else happening? Kiva: Well, being in the Central Park Zoo kinda gets boring. Reia: How come? Kiva: Well, I wanted to see the world, but...Skipper can see why I can't. Reia: To be fair, you're not a penguin. Kiva: I know I'm a mouse, Reia. I'm not dumb. Reia: ...Good to see your attitude still on point. Kiva: Thanks. What about you, Reia? Do you have anything weird going on? Reia: If I say it, then it can alter everything, including you. Kiva: Seriously, Reia? Gosh... Guess it does make sense. Reia: It does. ...All I can say is this. I'm helping you to be more independent. Kiva: Wow... Really? Reia: Yeah, I am. But, to do this, you have to decide what are you going to do once you summon a Keyblade. Kiva: Alright. I'll think about it, okay? Reia: Fair enough. Hungry? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: What are you in the mood for? Kiva: I think I'm in the mood for a cheeseburger. Reia: I think Ann's Diner might be a good option. We can teleport there and come back before it gets dark. Kiva: Okay, sounds good. - A few minutes later, the two teleported to North Massachusetts and ordered their food there. Waitress: Hello, what can I get you? Reia: A chicken salad. No cheese. A thousand island dressing as well. Kiva: A cheeseburger with fries, please? - The waitress write down the order and leaves to the kitchen. Reia: There's...something I need to tell you about your training. Kiva: Yeah? Reia: You don't have to be like me or be someone you're not supposed to. Just be yourself. That's all I ask, okay? Kiva: Okay, I will. Reia: Thanks. - A few minutes later, both of the orders arrived. Reia had the chicken salad with no cheese and thousand island dressing. Kiva had a cheeseburger and fries. Reia: The world opens many opportunities to you, doesn't it? Kiva: Yeah, it has. Reia: When you are ready to tell me what to do, don't hesitate to ask. Kiva: You didn't want to remind me? Reia: To be honest, no. Kiva: Why? Oh! This is part of training. Reia: That's right. This training is not focused on strength or smarts. It's focused on the heart. Kiva: I think my parents said something about learning from the heart when I was young. Reia: They're right about that. I made a promise to them I'll train you until you are ready. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Whatever your heart decides, I'm all ears. Kiva: Okay. Thanks, Reia. - An hour later, the duo returned to the hotel room. A few minutes afterwards, Kiva took a shower and wears her pajamas for the night. Suddenly, Kiva sees Reia looking at the stars for some reason. Kiva: Reia? Are you okay? Reia: Yeah. In this year, a satellite is supposed to show up tonight. Kiva: Gosh... Where's it going? Reia: Floating around west. Kiva: Whoa... That's cool. - As expected, a satellite flys around the ordit, heading west. Kiva: Wow... That's so cool. Reia: It sure is. Kiva: You're...not human, are you? Reia: (She's starting to sense clearly. If she finds out completely about the truth, she'll flip.) Kiva: (I think I'm understanding that Reia is not a human, but at the same time, I don't want to flip as well. It's best to keep calm.) Reia: ...No, I'm not. My...tribe was proud and firce, until a tyrant arrived and changed everything. My family escaped and went seperate directions. I landed on Earth with my brother and trained with him till I was 13 years old. Kiva: What's your tribe's name? Reia: ...The Saiyans. Kiva: Wow. So, you're from another world! Reia: Was. Kiva: Sorry.. Guess that means, few have survived, even you. Reia: That's right. ...I think that's enough history for today. Now, try to get sleep, okay? Kiva: Okay. - Kiva tucked herself in and Reia stayed with her until she falls asleep. A few minutes later, Reia decided to call Sasha again outside. Sasha: I assuming that you are doing well. Reia: Yeah. Kiva knows that I'm a Saiyan. Sasha: It's obvious she has to know that. Listen, I'm getting reports that a prince named Noct is requesting an audience with us. Reia: When? Sasha: He knows our battle against the Koopa Empire. To even things up, he's meeting with us for the Christmas season. No new details about it yet, but we'll keep in touch with him. Reia: Noct, huh? Sounds like royalty caught up with us. Sasha: Watch it, Reia. He had a rough history when it comes to it. Reia: Sorry. Sasha: No need. How's Kiva, on your end? Reia: Sleeping like a child. Sasha: Good. If you are really seriously going to fill in the gap of history, you need to place in the correct slots for her to accept. Learning the basics is the only the first step. Reia: Send a list, if you can. I'm only helping her independence. Sasha: That's the major change in her part. Let her grow on her own, that's all I ask. Reia: Understood. - Reia hanged up her Gummi-Phone and watched over Kiva for a few hours until she falls asleep as well. Category:Scenes - Specials